If you can't win, make sure you don't lose
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: Tsunayoshi got a hard lesson, hard test. And then suddenly, he got a poem. From his poem, many thing will be kept to teach him going forward for the future. In honor to my favorite idol, Johan Cruyff, who passed away at the age of 68.
_**If you can't win, make sure you don't lose…**_

* * *

#####

…

…

…

…

…

 _Namimori Middle School…_

"TSUNA! DAME-TSUNA!"

It was the teacher! Tsuna was in a deep sleep after all. Oh dear, everyone was laughing at him. How many times he got that, poor for him…

"Uhhhhhh… I'm…"

"Please read me the poem!" The teacher asked Tsuna to read. Dear, Tsunayoshi Sawada did not even notice it. So it forced Reborn again…

Reborn, watching him like that, had to put a bullet taken by Lambo. Reborn then aimed his sniper gun into Tsuna…

"Haizzz, Tsuna, you need some help again."

And he shot! The bullet flew really fast that Tsuna did not even notice, even teacher and classmates. Finally it entered direct to Tsuna's head, took him down into the ground. All of them were amazed…

"Hey, boss?" Hayato Gokudera first: "What happened?"

Tsuna just fell down for a while…

…and later, he suddenly woke up again, his eyes opened big and he quickly read the poem…

"The poem is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _In the day, I feel so normal_

 _But in the night, I become a star_

 _Through Feyenoord to Nou Camp_

 _I have turned into another dimension_

 _From my old city Amsterdam_

 _I raised my hand, swore to God_

" _One day, I will come to big beach_

 _In a way I'm probably immortal!"_

 _Soon at all, I joined the Lancers_

 _Shooting down all the Orange Land_

 _From a weak, to Total Football_

 _I had been a miracle man_

 _I turned the field into white and red_

 _To become the Great Giant_

 _Whole Europe remembered my name_

 _Oh my life so extraordinary_

 _I went to the land of bull-fighters_

 _In the beautiful Catalan_

 _Fighting for the La Masia_

 _Welcome here, Nou Camp, Nou Camp_

 _I blew up, making phantom_

 _Scared phantom, scary me!_

 _I and they conquered Europe_

 _With the beautiful Blaugrana!_

 _Aguante, mi amigos!_

 _I created the next era_

 _I always feel proud on it_

 _In at all, nothing to tell_

 _Moving to the great football war_

 _At West Berlin 1974_

 _Facing the tanks, I did not fear_

 _We did cross through enemies_

 _From Argentina to Brazil_

 _We continued to march, to fight_

 _We did lose, but we did win_

 _Our hearts were all be one_

 _Once again, I tried to go_

 _But I couldn't be in Tango_

 _I fell down, thought it was over_

 _But at the end, I continued_

 _The day I went, I taught my students_

" _The ball is an essential part of game!"_

 _I came back my home, to say:_

" _Every disadvantage has its advantage!"_

 _I helped them, I cheered them_

 _In their pains, I shared with them_

 _In my favor, I smoke cigarette_

 _When I was in my bench, I said to my boy:_

" _If you can't win, make sure you don't lose!"_

 _They did return, like gladiators!_

 _They brought wins, and they brought gold_

 _I just smiled, said: "Not me,_

 _It was you who did everything."_

 _From ArenA to Nou Camp_

 _My name, my soul was on theirs_

 _But in again: "Not me,_

 _It was you who did everything."_

 _I cheered up, when I saw my teams_

 _Through my clubs, to my country!_

 _I always said: "Do not fall!"_

 _Everything has its difficult_

 _I went down, sat back and claimed:_

" _Me and you, no difference_

 _The difference was from your heart and soul_

 _If you can, you will do better!"_

 _Yes my boys, yes my boys…_

 _And so it is…_

 _Is that now, I have to go?_

 _Nothing else, but Motherland?_

 _I am here, in my last moment_

 _For my breath from my soul_

 _My spirit asked me:_

" _How much for your own past and present?"_

 _I said this: "I led 2-0_

 _And I will win no matter you deal!"_

 _When I look back, I see myself again_

 _When I was young, I conquered all_

 _I grabbed challenges to victories_

 _No matter how much you know_

 _They called me "The Flying man"_

 _But in my last, the wish I want_

 _To be in my ordinary person_

 _Today now, I see the sky_

 _Is this true I must have to go?_

 _Well I think, it's time now_

 _But I will always lead and win!_

 _No matter how much you know_

" _If you can't win, make sure you don't lose!"_

…

…

…

…

…"

All the class came silent. The teacher who listened to the poem with others felt surprised, some even…

"Tsuna?"

"Uhhh… Yeah?" Tsuna woke up for the third times.

"Your poem… Well, it is really touching! Very good!" The teacher slapped much, he was amazed about Tsunayoshi although Tsuna did not understand…

Unfortunately…

"Your poem is good but… zero point!" The teacher marked a zero point and yelled: "IT IS NOT BELONG TO THE DETAIL I AM TALKING ABOUT! NOW GO OUT!" Tsuna fell down as the others laughed, even Kyoko. What a shame…

So be it, Reborn found that it was Lambo's fault… but to let Tsuna grew up, he would say nothing about Lambo's…

…

…

…

Tsunayoshi Sawada, now stood out from the class. He did not even understand what was he talking. He just remembered that "If you can't win, make sure you don't lose"…

"Uhhhhh, zero, oh, I just read a wrong poem… but… 'If you can't win, make sure you don't lose'?"

After looking for a moment, Tsuna felt he just got… mad at that moment, a mad fault. So he bowed his head again. Poor Dame-Tsuna…

…

…

…

" _Thank you, for your poem!"_

Huh? Tsunayoshi Sawada looked around! It was a voice, full of European accent. He did not even know, until he saw a man under shadow of the lobby, in the left. A man who was really tall. Tsuna then asked…

"Who… are… you?"

He did not reply his answer. Instead, he just took a moment and told this…

"Als je niet ken winnen, moet je zorgen dat je niet verliest. In zekere zin ben ik waarschijnlijk onsterfelijk." ( _If you can't win, make sure you don't lose. In a way I'm probably immortal._ )

"Please, who are you?"

He then left, he left with something. He really thanked him, for this. The poem, although not related to the teacher's lesson, had also caused him to come. Tsuna tried to come closer, tried to know, but as much as he tried, the only thing Tsuna saw was…

He was disappearing…

"Sir? May you… teach me?" Tsuna wondered: "Can you please stay…"

The man… he only took this question to answer. It was the last…

"I know… but I can't. Your future, is on your hand. You may not be like a player, but if you can't win, make sure you don't lose. I will always be with you, and thank you… Giotto… for calling me here…"

Tsuna wanted him to stay, but finally, he had gone. His disappearance marked with a black-white photo the day when he crossed a goalkeeper for many years ago… Tsuna put it and saw…

The man, he had black-short hair, looked charming and very calm…

Tsuna kept it, in order to remember him…

Yeah, remember…

* * *

#####

 **I just heard the death of Johan Cruyff, so in memory of him, I will give you this story.**

 **R.I.P. Johan Cruyff, you will never be forgotten**

 **Ik hoorde net dood van Johan Cruyff, dus ter nagedachtenis aan hem, zal ik u dit verhaal te geven.**

 **R.I.V. Johan Cruijff, zul je nooit worden vergeten**


End file.
